Carnal Desires
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Sequel to Inner Desires. Jack found out about Chase and Raimundo's little rendez-vous and is all too jealous about it. He plans to seduce Chase in such a manor that he'd absolutely forget about Raimundo, but ends up getting way more than he barganed for.
A/N: The sequel is up! Hope you enjoy! Beta'd by the lovely candy12110.

. . .

 _Carnal Desires_

To say that Jack Spicer was absolutely livid would be an understatement.

The poor monks would be the subjects of his hate. A pity the Showdown was only for a pair of sneakers. Now Jack _knew_ it was weird that Pedrosa disappeared as soon as the land shifted for the Showdown but thought nothing of it. After all, he should be more concentrated on winning this Showdown from Kimiko, right?

Well, that is, until Wuya decided to rear her ugly head.

"Jackie~ Let me tell you a secret," She says, a mischievious tone to her voice.

" _What._ You're interfearing, not that I care about the damn rules, though."

"I'm just a ghost. And it's not like you're going to win, anyway."

Jack was prepared to retaliate with a snarky comment but ended up barely dodging fire curtesy of Kimiko. He ended up with a little burn to his arm, it going through his trusty trenchcoat.

"Stop cheating, Spicer!" He heard her screech—and promptly rolled his eyes afterwards. He turned back to Wuya and hissed at her.

"What do you want?!" He activated his heli-pack to attempt to try to finish the race. "You're gonna mess me up, damn it!"

"You do that on your own," She replies. "But anyway, have you not noticed the absence of a certain Wind Dragon?"

"So what? You going somewhere with this?"

Wuya simply cackles.

"Why, he's having a rendez-vous with Chase!"

Jack almost ran into the pillar. She could _not_ be suggesting...

"Wuya. What the _fuck_ are you talking about."

He sees her cat-like grin shift—a sign that she is surprised by his anger.

"Well," she began, almost nervously. "I managed to be floating around Chase's citadel and caught the man casting... less than innocent spells on the Wind Dragon. He's had some sort of unsavory desire for the boy. That is all."

Jack could not believe what he was hearing. Hell no.

He grit his teeth. It was time to end this Showdown. Ignoring Wuya, he noticed Kimiko on one of the pillars, glaring at him. He scoffed, activating the Shen Gong Wu he wagered, the Fist of Tebigong and deliberately destroyed the pillar she was standing on. She gasped and before she could react, fell down to the surface, thus ending the Showdown. When the land shifted back to normal, Jack received glares from Omi and Clay. Apparently he'd broken her leg. Oh well—he didn't give a shit. He prepared to leave, but not before staring at them with hate.

"Hey, idiots. Where's your leader?"

. . .

"Raimundo, are you okay?"

The Shoku Leader turned to Omi coming to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So... What happened, my friend?" He asked worridly.

"Chase decided to be a douche and pull me from you guys without you noticing. 'Test my skills' he says." Raimundo was such a skillful liar.

"That is most dishonorable! We went looking for you after the Showdown and Jack Spicer's eerie words asking where you were. We came across a boulder in which we tried to break. We heard some weird moaning."

Raimundo coughed loudly. _They... They heard._

"...I wasn't by a boulder, Omi. He threatened to hurt you guys if I didn't go to some twisted forest."

Omi was going to respond but was interrupted by an angry Kimiko, being helped into the room by Clay.

"I'm going to kill Spicer for this, I swear! What the hell was his problem?! What, did he decide to finally start taking things seriously in the midst of a Showdown?!"

Raimundo's eyes widened. _Shit... What if Jack... no. He can't know._

He knew Jack had some sort of obsession with Chase. It was idol-like, in which the boy-genius practically worshipped the ground on which the Heylin lord walked on, only to be constantly ignored.

"What the hell? He seriously broke your leg?"

"I feel useless..." She groans as she is helped to sit on the couch by Clay.

"Don't be," Clay says. "We can always get back at that no-good varmint Spicer."

"Yes! That would be a most wonderful thing to do," Omi responds, oblivious to the fact that his words isn't really something the good guys should be saying.

Raimundo just sighs. "We need rest. Kimi's hurt, Chase didn't exactly play nice with me either."

"Okay, fine. We'll just go tomorrow. My leg isn't going to heal in one day, though," Kimi says.

"...Then you'll have to stay," Rai mutters.

Kimiko just glares at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to my room." Rai stood up. "I don't feel like staying up tonight."

He walked off and went to his room—or rather his section. Raimundo plopped down on his cot, hand over his face. The events that unfolded today did nto leave his mind. Chase... What he did... How he gave in to such desire. He bit his lip and came to what he called a sick thought.

He wanted more.

He needed Chase.

He... Craved Chase and what he did to him.

 _Damn it.. please no... I can't..._

He could not want Chase again! It would be far too soon! Going back after only such a short time would only make him seem needy! But... Raimundo couldn't help it. Perhaps, tomorrow night, he'd sneak to Chase's citadel. Just one more time... one more time.

After all... Chase made him feel so good.

. . .

Wuya looked at Jack's now-trashed lab and slightly regretted telling him of the situation.

"That whore. That filthy _whore!"_

Wuya watched as Jack threw a wrench across the room.

"Jack! Will you calm down?!"

"Shut up! You don't get it! All this fucking time I've been trying to get his attention and that Shoku bitch becomes his fucktoy! Do _not_ tell me to calm down!"

Wuya just sighed. "You could always seduce Chase," She says.

Jack paused, looking at her almost if she spoke a language he didn't understand. Chase would immediately reject him as per usual... but if he could _prove_ to Chase how better he could be than Raimundo..

He chuckles darkly.

"I'll seduce him into insanity. I'll make him see and feel that I can be much, much better than that little shit."

Jack paces back and forth.

"Oh yes. You know, I'm pretty sure Chase would rather fuck someone who didn't have to hide, hmm, Wuya?"

"Must you be so vulgar?"

And Jack just laughs.

"It's perfect. Then, I'll ruin Pedrosa's life. Tell his pathetic friends that he's a slut, and then he'll be out of the way. Then, Chase will be mine. Simple enough. I'll go to Chase's citadel tomorrow night."

 _If only he could be this serious all of the time,_ Wuya thought.

"Wuya. You might want to come back in a couple of hours."

"...Why?"

"Because," Jack starts. "Thinking about the idea of Chase in that way has made uh... do you _really_ want me to go into detail?"

"Hmph. Teenagers." She simply float away, leaving Jack to his own devices.

Jack went upstairs. Despite only being seen in his lab, he _did_ have his personal area where he rested. He plopped down on his bed, legs opened lewdly. He trailed his hand up and down his right leg with eyes already half lidded.

 _I want him. He should be mine._

Jack's hand trailed closer to his groin.

 _I can give him so much more._

He undid his belt, followed by his pants.

 _Why him, why not me? I could do whatever he wants. Whatever 'release' he needs, I would be more than willing to give that to him._

"Fuck..."

He hasn't done this in a while. Such a touch to his cock made Jack moan loudly. He was already hard. Damn did he need this. He wanted release, just to reach the pinnacle of bliss. Jack craved that. Anyone could call him whatever the hell they wanted but he knew he _needed_ this or else he'd never be able to sleep tonight. He wrapped his hand around his member, beginning to jerk it rapidly.

"Hah, fuck..."

He imagines himself as the one Chase dominates, the one whom Chase would touch and kiss and ultimately fuck until dawn. He wanted Chase to be rough with him. To pin him down and take him no matter who would see or ehar. Jack wanted to see his lust—to feel it all over his body until he drowned in pleasure.

"Chase..." He moaned. "Please... I want you. _I need you."_

 _Give it to me, please. I can't deny it no matter how much I try. I crave you._

Jack could not last long. He came with a groan, breathing heavily. He lied on the bed unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of his chest for a couple of minutes before sitting up slowly.

"I need him," He says monotonous.

He gets up only to clean himself and then returns to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

. . .

"Okay, kids, We've got a live one!"

The Xiaolin groan as Dojo comes in with the Shen Gong Wu scroll. They were all tired still (especially Kimiko) from yesterday's events but nonetheless must adhere to the Xiaolin way, which means not complaining.

"Alright, what is it?" Raimundo asks.

"It's called The Gjallarhorn*. Ol' Dashi modeled it after the Norse ways for some odd reason. It's a horn that when blown, freezes everyone in place and spreads fear—quite literally. Wouldn't want to be in the crossfire of _that,"_ Dojo explains.

"Well, we'll have to go and get that, I recon," Clay started. "We wouldn't want that snake Spicer getting it."

"Or even worse, Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed.

At the sheer mention of the name, Raimundo sighed.

"Let's go," he says.

They move on out, minus Kimiko of course, who wished them good luck.

. . .

Jack Spicer was already at the scene with fact, he already _had_ The Gjallarhorn in his hands when the Xiaolin-minus-one came swooping down with Dojo. Jack motioned Wuya to float away, as he wants to handle this situation himself.

"Hello, monks," He sneers—very unlike the common gloating he'd normally do.

"Jack Spicer! You will un-hold The Gjallarhorn or you will suffer-"

" _A most humiliating defeat?_ You're getting old, Omi. However, my business isn't with you. Oh by the way, it's _unhand_ dumbass."

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" Clay glares at him and Jack just laughs, ignoring him to look at Raimundo.

"Raimundo. I challenge you—and only _you_ to a Xiaolin Showdown. If you don't accept, you'll be the reason you and your friends lose this Wu."

Omi and Clay's eyes shift to Raimundo who is silent, only his internal thoughts voicing his horror.

 _He knows. Jack knows._

Raimundo stepped forward.

"I accept," he says.

Jack smirks cruelly, which invokes a feeling that they have never felt around Jack Spicer.

 _Fear._

"Good. That's good. We'll fight and I'll take a Chase-like measure. No Shen Gong Wu. We'll fight alone and secluded. In a _cave._ After twenty minutes or so, whoever is the most beaten down loses."

"I accept," Raimundo says again, despite the worried looks on his friends' faces.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yell out.

To say the least, Raimundo was terrified. As he looked over the familiar cave, his heart beat faster to the point where he felt it would leave his body. He wished he could see Omi and Clay. It would ease his heart. As he saw Jack appear, he got into his fighting stance and saw Jack take out something like a bullwhip, pressing a button on it that made the whip glow red.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They call out, starting the Showdown.

Jack just stands there and looks at Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter, Pedrosa? I can hear your heart beating from all the way over here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raimundo replies.

Jack swung the whip in his hands, aiming directly toards Raimundo's chest. It made him wince for it burned, forcing him out of his fighting stance.

"Yes you fucking do."

Raimundo chooses not to deny it anymore. It won't get him anywhere.

"You know about Chase and I... And you're angry," he says quietly.

"Ah, so ya do have common sense. Look at me, Jack-fuckin'-Spicer trying to get Chase's attention, trying to be by his side and trying to get him to _notice_ me and you just come out of absolutely NOWHERE like some damn leech and _take him away_ and _fuck him!"_

Jack seethed by the time he was finished. His hands shook and Raimundo could feel his anger, even from a distance.

"...I'm sorry, Jack." He has nothing else better to say.

"I don't need your stupid pity, you whore."

Raimundo lets himself lose the Showdown.

. . .

When the Xiaolin returned home, Raimundo immediately excused himself, saying his loss was because he was still in pain from the 'fight' with Chase and was hiding it from his friends. His friends bought yet another lie from him, their worry increased.

When Jack returned home to his mansion, he was satisfied, but not completely. He wouldn't be until Chase was his.

. . .

Night approached and Raimundo carefully snuck away as his friends slept. He stealthily made his way to the Shen Gong Wu vault and retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws. Whispering it's name, Raimundo went through the portal and appeared right inside of Chase's citadel. He noticed Chase's several tigers were idle and set off to find the warlord.

He would tell him about Jack's confrontation rather than seeking pleasure like he initially wanted. Raimund would tell him that he couldn't do it. Use his status as a Xiaolin monk to back his stance.

"Well... well... _well."_

Raimundo gasps, turning to see Jack walking up towards him.

"Guess you wanted another quick fuck, didn't you? We had the same idea, would you look at that."

Raimundo doesn't even try to deny it.

"Yeah. I wanted him again. I... I don't know why."

"Listen to yourself, idiot. Chase is addicting. Even _I_ know that. Of _course_ you're going to want more."

Raimundo's eyes shift to the floor. "Jack... I'm selfish."

"Weird as hell for you to say. Are you okay?" The tone Jack uses is mocking.

"...I'm fine. I think I have a way to clear the air."

"Oh, I'd love to hear _that."_ Jack rolls his eyes, disinterested.

"Chase... He's a man that likes when there are others willing for him. Like you, right?"

Jack nodded, albeit a bit hestantly. After all, he cannot speak for Chase. He let Raimundo continue.

"If he has you who's willing and me who has... a willingness for him, too, then..."

Raimundo looks up, to which Jack only stares at him. Was Raimundo trying to suggest to him...

"What if he had the both of us?"

Oh. He was.

"Now, Pedrosa, I'm not a dumbass, really I'm not, but I need you to spell it out for me. You want... a _threesome?"_

"I guess?"

"You _guess?_ Also, what the hell makes you think Chase would even—and that requires me to _touch_ you. Did you forget that."

Raimundo shook his head no, coming closer to Jack.

"Rememnder how I said I was willing? I'll prove it to you, if you want me to." He takes his hands and touches Jack's shirt, but that is all he does.

"This is... this is fucking risky! Ah- hell! Why am I even considering-"

"Because you know you wish to entertain the idea, Spicer."

Both heads turn to the powerful figure of Chase Young. Jack instantly pulls back from Raimundo.

"Chase! I-"

" _Quiet."_ What else was Jack supposed to do but listen?

"Raimundo, you are right in suggesting that I do love a willing partner... However what you are suggesting to Spicer is quite... exotic. Even from you, I would have not expected such a suggestion."

"I didn't expect it either..." Raimundo replies, muttering.

"Hm." Chase turned to Jack. "Spicer. So, you've desired me. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah," Jack just shrugs.

"You seem to be afraid."

"Who wouldn't be? I'm here with... obviously your _lover_ wanting to get in. Anyone else would be pissed."

"And I am not," Chase replies.

"Why...? All of this time, I've thrown myself at you..."

"And because of your childishness, I've ignored."

"So why now?"

"Because, Spicer," Chase began. "You've matured in the way that you know what you must do to get what you want, even if it would turn out to be an ill attempt in the end."

"So what now, Chase?" Jack asks nervously, just barely being able to grasp the situation.

"Did Raimundo not make it clear?"

Jack's eyes go wide, and he is almost afriad to come closer to Chase. He is just about an inch from the man before he is pushed into his body. He feels Raimundo pressing up against him whilst Chase rolled his hips, effectively making Jack groan.

"You've wanted this for a long time, Jack," He hears Raimundo say. "It's time to get what you've wanted, don't you think?"

Hell yes was it time to get what he wanted.

"Please... I want it..."

Chase wasted no time in teleporting the three in a flash to his private bedchamber. They are on the bed instantly.

"Raimundo, pin his arms down."

Jack is pinned by Raimundo, looking at him with a bit of a smirk on his face. Jack had to admit, that was kind of hot coming from the other boy. Chase ravages his clothing, leaving nothing but his boxers on. His nails rake Jack's chest, exhibiting small gasps from Jack.

"I was not lenient in the pleasure I gave to Raimundo, and I certainly will not give you any less than I gave him. I was not soft with him and I certainly will not be with you," Chase growls.

"I don't want you to be. I can handle it all."

"Good answer." Chase leans down to lick and bite at Jack's neck, very keen on marking such white skin in the same way he did with Raimundo.

"Chase... _yes..."_

He feels Raimundo shift, only using one hand to keep his pinned while his free hand rubs Jack's cock through his boxers.

"A-Ah..." Jack looks up at Raimundo with wide eyes, seeing that Raimundo's expression had changed.

Something akin to pure want, that's what it was.

"F-Fuck... Raimundo..." He moans as Raimundo slips his hand inside of his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking softly. Chase meanwhile grabs a handful of Jack's hair and leans up from kissing and biting his neck to kiss him roughly, tongue slipping inside.

Raimundo takes the chance and lets go of Jack's hands, also ceasing the stroking to undo his robes, rendering himself naked.

Jack moans into that delicious kiss from Chase, bucking his hips into him, also managing to make Chase groan.

Jack's taste... Quite different from Raimundo's but nonetheless intriguing... He is drawn to this taste, as well. He breaks the kiss, however, his eyes shrowded in lust.

"I will have you in the most wicked of ways..."

He removes Jack's boxers, throwing them to some unknown place in the room, to which Raimundo grasps Jack's cock again, stroking faster than before.

"Shit... Please! I can't take the damn teasing, I swear!"

Chase finally rids himself of his own garments, and Jack cannot help but to stare as Raimundo did.

"Holy fuck.."

"So... I take it my body pleases you?" Chase chuckles, practically tasting the irony.

"Fuck yes. Can I touch you?" Jack leans up again, prompting Raimundo to remove his hand from Jack's cock again, instead choosing to leave kisses upon the back of his neck and slowly trailing down to his back. Jack's hands shyly touch Chase's chest trailing down such a perfect toned body.

"Perfect... Freaking perfect..."

His touches are short-lived however as Raimundo pulls him back down to the bed.

"It's our turn, now... And I think there's something you can do with that mouth of yours."

Jack smirks, grasping Rai's cock and motioning Chase closer so that he could use his other hand to do the same.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

Jack starts off by sucking Chase off, and rather hungrily too. He makes sure he isn't giving Chase all of the attention by also jerking Rai's cock rapidly. The groans that escape Rai's lips and the slight parting of Chase's lips as he tries to contain his own moans just fuel Jack's lust. It is all too pleasing to him.

He switches and gives an experimental lick to Rai's cock, going up the shaft and swirling around the tip before fully taking it into his mouth.

"D-Damn, Jack! That's so... so _good."_ Rai threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Jack suddenly got an idea, releasing Rai's cock from his mouth. He began to jerk it rapidly, along with Chase's.

"I want both of you to cum on my face," he purrs.

Chase raised his brows hearing such a statement. "My, how dirty, Spicer."

(Jack made a mental note to do some freaky shit that would make Chase say his _first_ name.)

"...Jack..." Rai moaned softly. "Fuck yes... I..."

Jack jerked as fast as his hands would let him, desperate to bring both of them to release.

"Cum for me!" He shouts. "Do it! _Do it!"_

Raimundo moans loudly as he came, his seed shooting on Jack's face. Chase followed in the same manor, letting only a groan escape him.

"Fuck yeah... I love that... Just like that..."

Raimundo bites his lip. Seeing Jack act so dirty just made him hornier than he already was. He leaned forward, wiped a bit of the cum off of Jack's face and smirked at him.

"Taste it. Open your mouth," Raimundo pushes his fingers inside of Jack's mouth.

"Good... That's it... Good boy, Jack," Rai praises. "You know, Chase, I think he's ready. He wants it bad."

Chase chuckles, getting off of the bed for a split second only to get some form of lubrication. He rubs not only the liquid on his cock, but on Raimundo's as well, making Rai shudder. Chase joins the two back on the bed and Rai pulls his fingers out of Jack's mouth, crawling so that he is behind him while Chase is in front of him.

"I sincerely hope you are well prepared for this, Spicer."

He can't tell if Chase is actually being sincere or not, but Jack nods.

"Yes, I'm ready. We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

He knows it will hurt, but he doesn't care. He wants it, even far more than before.

Rai is the first to enter Jack, the tightness making him bite his lip.

"S-Shit, Rai..." Jack gasps.

Chase follows, slowly entering him. He watches as Jack throws his head back, practically screaming.

"F-Fuck! _Damn it!"_ Jack's breathing was heavy, his eyes wide. "Fucking hell!"

Chase cannot help it. He closed his eyes, his lips part slightly.

" _Jack,"_ he breathed.

Damn, did that drive Jack wild. He waited, trying to get used to the feel of two inside of him until he felt he was ready. He let out a small whine after a couple of minutes, the pain leaving him, replaced with pleasure.

"I... I think I'm ready," he says.

Chase opens his eyes, growling. " _Good."_ He began to slowly thrust, small grunts coming from him as he did.

Raimundo moved to lick the shell of Jack's ear. "So tight... I love it..."

Jack moaned, throwing his head back. "Ugh! Move, Raimundo!"

Raimundo moves, causing Jack's moans to increase in intensity.

"Yes! Hell yes! Don't stop!"

Chase leans down, kissing his lips roughly while Raimundo takes pleasure in biting Jack's neck as Chase did. Jack takes a bold move, slipping his tongue inside of Chase's mouth and swirling it with his. Raimundo moans, going mad with the pleasure that grows between the three of them.

"Aah... Hell yes..." Rai gasps. "I love how you feel, Jack..."

Jack breaks the kiss, desperately wanting more.

"Fuck me... fuck me _please..."_ He begs.

Chase practically has them pinned. He moves as fast as he is able, grunts increasing in pitch.

"Tell me... Tell me, _Jack._ Tell me how much you have wanted this!"

"I've always wanted it, Chase! I've always wanted you to fuck me, to make me yours!"

Raimundo whispers in Jack's ear after the confession, hot breath making Jack shudder.

"And me too? Come on, tell me, Jack. It's okay."

"I-I... Yes, Rai, you too."

And it's not entirely a lie. He had felt attraction to the other boy, even it it was small—it was increasing at the given moment, now, as their lust heightened.

"R-Raimundo, Chase, make me cum, please!" He whimpers.

There is no denying that request.

Chase and Rai move inside him, so wanting to give him that release. They know he is close, how the last bit of resolve he had left instantly dissipated, how he was a writhing mess for the both of them.

"Yes! Oh shit, yes! That's it! C-Chase! ...A-Ah, Raimundo!"

With a final cry of their names, Jack came, followed by Chase and Rai whom groaned in satisfaction as Jack's hole clenched, which only helped them in release.

"Holy shit... So good..." Jack murmurs.

Chase and Rai pull out slowly. They both breathe heavily, Rai coming from under Jack and Chase moving to lie next to the two of them.

"So what does this make us?" Rai asks.

"If you both want to accept me," Jack starts, "This cam be more."

Chase pretends to think for a moment for he has already made his decision.

"I accept the both of you."

They say nothing more and lie there.

Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa were _his_ and _his only._

And that is something the pair could relish in.

. . .

A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed. Drop a review if you'd like!

*= The Gjallarhorn in Norse Mythology is the horn Heimdall sounds at the beginning of Ragnarok (Rapture)


End file.
